Death's Soiree
by Heta-Mexico
Summary: In the real world, people say that it's a blessing to live in a balanced world. In Heavenly Host, it's a curse that keeps holding you down, making you watch the ones you love die, until you finally succumb to the darkness, breaking whatever sanity you had. The relation between the two? One person's mistakes or actions can turn a blessing into a nightmare. Rated T, rating may change
1. Chapter One Part One: So begins death

**After much waiting I have finally put up a Corpse Party/Hetalia Crossover~! This is rated a STRONG T for gore, yaoi fluff, cussing, and for my really disturbed mind! (Please forgive me I need something dark besides all the good mushy stuff :3)**

**_Inspired by a Heta game based on Corpse party_**

**_Beta: The Golden Sunrise (Thanks~! :3)_**

**Image by GeNa524 on deviantart**

**_Hetalia and Corpse party are not mine! Thank you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Death's Soiree_**

_**/Press start/**_

**_/Start new game?/_**

**_- - -/Yes/_**

**_ /No/ _**

_**Chapter One: So begins death**_

_ Some say this is just a pure myth; some say that this is a true eye witness account made by a student, who used to go to the very elementary buried underneath a Japanese highschool, and hasn't been seen since. Either way, this is the story of a student who stayed after-school, just like us, at this very time of night during a thunderstorm. _

_He was a young boy in the fifth grade, helping his mother pack up her stuff, when she left him alone to get something. Soon after she left, the lights went out and the room was pitch black; black as a demon's soul. The boy trembled as lighting crackled and thunder boomed, wishing, waiting for his mother to return. _

_ Soon, he heard footsteps followed by a screeching sound. The screeching sound of sharp points scarping steel. Frightened, the boy hid behind a desk as the footsteps continued to echo throughout the hallway outside. "Mother, please, please come back!" he mumbled, the words barely making it past his quivering lips._

_ The footsteps stopped and boy peeked out of the desk, his eyes glancing around the room in fear._

_"Is anyone there?" he asked. _

_... No one replied._

_The boy, driven by fear and curiosity of finding out who was outside, slowly but surely made his way out of his hiding spot and near the door. He was reaching for the doorknob to peek outside when it slowly turned. "eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," the door went until it was open enough for someone to walk through._

_ The boy inched closer and closer so he could get a clear view of one side of the hallway. No one was there. The boy looked to the other side but it was deserted and he concluded that it was just his imagination. But just as he was closing the door, a hand grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it, long fingernails cutting through the soft skin of his hand. _

_Terrified he looked at the face at what seemed to be the most hideous face he had ever seen. The creature's hair could be compared to a rag doll's hair and seaweed, which was clumped, dirty, and messy. The face looked ancient and mutilated, there was a dark red pit, still dripping with blood, where one eye used to be, and her only eye, wild and filled with bloodlust, was red as blood. Her neck showed a bright red mark, which wrapped around the woman's neck, and gashes that were covered with dry blood. _

_The boy was paralyzed with fear, he couldn't scream or run or wrench his hand away, he just stood there, aghasted. The creature pulled his hand closer to her, forcing him to come closer or else more of his skin would tear apart. The creature hunched over and screamed, like a banshee, in front of his face._

__The students in class A-4, a senior class, at Gakuen Hetalia Academy leaned forward, the shadows shifting every time the candle, the only light-source Japan offered during his story-telling time, flickered, waiting to hear the rest of Japan's chilling tale. Of all the students in class A-4, the Allied Forces, the Axis Powers, Austria, Hungary, Seychelles, Turkey, Greece, South Korea, Romano, Spain, and Belgium were the ones that volunteered to set up decorations for a culture festival that was to take place later on that week. However, half of the students didn't show up on time so Japan offered to tell a few stories as he and the other students waited for the others to arrive. Everyone had arrived by the time Japan was half-way through his list of short stories but no one interrupted him, why would they? It was better than decorating a class room.

Japan, who discovered Norway's Nation blog and his section that covers horror-themed investigations, made by Norway and the rest of the Nordics, and also some stories based on true events, decided to share Norway's tales with the rest of his cronies in order to scare and entertain them. After a while, Japan became a master at story-telling after his discovery and decided to spice up his stories by involving students in his stories by screaming words from the story at them or pranking them into thinking that the story was coming to life.

Japan grabbed the shirt collar of the closest audience member he could find. America, sitting in front of the candle, was his victim tonight. Japan yanked him in front of him, carefully minding the candle so that he wouldn't cause a fire, and yelled as loud as possible, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, BOY! CLASS IS DISMISSED! GO HOME!"

"AH!" most of the students screamed. Italy, America, and France were the loudest of them all. America fell backwards, landing on his back, with a loud thump. America quickly got back up, "Don't do that! You know I hate it when you include me in your sick horror stories!" America angrily said.

Japan laughed, not just at America, but at everyone. Spain, trembling like a frightened street cat, had jumped right into Romano's arms at the moment Japan screamed. Romano dropped Spain to the ground and wiped his hands, muttering "_bastardo_" under his breath. Turkey had clung himself to Greece, who never really had any interest in the stories Japan had to offer and often slept through them, which woke up Greece. England, not exactly frightened but worried about something, clung the air as if he were holding an animal and whispered it's okay, Mint Bunny, he won't hurt you, softly. Hungary and Belgium held each other for dear life, shaking slightly. Even Germany, China, South Korea, and Austria had flinched at the moment Japan screamed. Only Russia, who smiled throughout the stories, remained unaffected, as always.

Japan motioned Seychelles, who stood near the door by the time Japan was at his last story, to turn the lights on. Light flooded the classroom, which was half decorated with Christmas ornaments and tiny Christmas trees on every desk for the culture festival project they were supposed to be working on. Seychelles giggled, "You should've seen your faces!"

"You're one to talk Sey!" England yelled at her from across the room, still holding the air as if it were a plush doll. "You were the one who screamed first!" Seychelles puffed up her cheeks and shook her head, denying it.

America face turned red as he pointed to himself, "That . . . was me." Everyone laughed, even America laughed at himself. It was almost Christmas so why should any of them get angry or embrassed at themselves?

"That was impressive Japan, aru~" China had said, straightening up his collar as he stood up from the floor. "Where did you get that story from this time?" Japan always seemed to get his stories from diffrent indie websites, like Norway's blog, and share them with his friends to get a scare or two out of them. Foreign horror stories, according to America and numerous other students, always were a the best to tell at a gathering since no one ever reads them and the jump scares and twists the stories provide are unique.

"Norway's Nation blog, " Japan replied, "it was under the Heavenly Host and other horror elementary schools posts tag and I just decided it was a good story since Gakuen Hetalia Academy was built on what used to be an elementary school."

Russia pointed at Japan, "Da, that's a good blog! I read that every night when I go to sleep!" Russia got a few stares, since nobody would ever want to read the nightmare-causing stories Norway posts, but he barely noticed it. "It's a mystery how get manages to find them."

Japan responded to that, "I believe he got that story from a human's website. Her name is Naho and she's an expert in the paranormal, she's Norway's example in terms of investigating the unknown."

Greece grunted as he ripped himself away from Turkey, "As always, leave it to Japan to get the good stories that scare the living crap out of Turkey." He turned to Turkey and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Wake me up one more time and I swear on my mother, Ancient Greece, that I'll-!"

Turkey grabbed his finger away and shouted in Greece's face, "Oh yeah punk?! You'll what!?"

Hungary got in the way of them both, using her hands to separate them at arm's length. "All right ladies stop the kitty fight! What's the big deal with you two fighting every single time we get together for a culture festival?!" It was ture, no matter what the group of friends did to separate them, Turkey always had to tease and harasses Greece enough to get into a fight. No one knew why though since it's been years since they've fought their last big war together.

"Move it, witch! This is none of your fucking business!" Turkey snapped at Hungary.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

At this time, Austria, Belgium, and Seychelles struggled to pull Turkey away from Hungary as Greece tried to back her up. Japan even had to get in the way by trying to calm down Hungary and Turkey and reminding them about the culture festival set up. "Ah, Turkey, Hungary, please settle down! We have an urgent project to attend to!" Turkey and Hungary, as well as Greece, reluctantly, stepped back but as soon as Hungary and Greece turned away, Turkey flipped them off.

Everyone got prepared to unpack the Christmas ornaments from the boxes, neatly placed near the teacher's desk, and each took a position in various parts of the classroom. Germany and Italy were in charge of the decorations near the doorway.

Italy sneaked up behind Germany, who stood in front of the doorway hanging gold and silver streamers, and held in front of his face a mistletoe. "Ve~Hey Germany!" Germany looked behind his shoulder and his face turned a shade of pink. "Belgium told me to hang this above the doorway so that people could be surprised if they looked up!"

Germany looked away hiding his face, embaressed for assuming such a thing, and said, "Oh, uh, yeah just give me a minute and I'll hang it." He wondered if Italy had noticed him blushing.

Italy, apparently, had no clue since his happy facial expression didn't change, but then again, he seemed to be smiling all the time. "Ve~ I don't know why Japan has to tell scary stories to us whenever we stay after-school," Italy whined, "it always scares me and Mr. Germany!"

"I wasn't scared!" Germany told him, sounding mighty and fearless, but in reality he jumped when Japan yelled his banshee like scream. "I just jumped because Spain almost knocked me over when he jumped onto Romano, that's all!" On the other side of the room, Spain was trying to make it up to Romano by holding another mistletoe in front of their faces but, as always every year, Romano refused to kiss him and told Spain to give him a boast so that he could hang a few ceiling ornaments.

"Ve~ You sure were, Germany!" Germany was about to defend himself but decided not to, it wasn't worth his energy this late at night. "Anyways~ I had a very strange dream last night!"

Germany's neutral mood changed, Italy's dreams lately have been about a childhood love of Italy's that only Germany, who only knows bits and pieces, Austria, Hungary, Romano, and France knew about, "Was it about that boy?" He sighed as he finished hanging the streamers. For some reason, it bothered Germany whenever Italy talked about his childhood love.

Italy handed him the mistletoe and Germany started to clip on the ornament to the streamers with a stapler. "Ve~ No, it was a very scary dream!" Germany's ears perked up, usually when Italy had a bad dream it was a sign that something bad was going to happen. An example of Italy's strange ability was that Italy had a dream about someone burning somewhere in a dark room and a few days later, a close human friend of theirs was found dead inside the piles of ashes that was once her home.

"What was it about?" Germany asked, stapling the mistletoe to the streamer.

"Ve~ It was very blurry and there were a lot of things but I remember it was dark and cold and there were a lot of people there. The only thing I remember that I could clearly see was a little girl holding a little black cat." Italy shook his head, "Ve~ It was weird but it's nothing~!"

Germany looked at Italy and nodded, "I hope so, well that's about it." He jerked his head towards Russia and England; they were decorating the tiny Christmas trees with blue and red ornaments and little stars for the tops. "Let's go help them, maybe by the time-."

The lights went off when the thunder rumbled and boomed once again, it was a blackout. Everyone gasped and Italy hid himself inside Germany's academy vest. "Ve~ Germany! Hide me!"

"Italy! Get out of there right now! That's an order!"

Austria was the one to speak after, "Calm down everyone, the lights will go on any moment now." He sighed, "Besides, it's just a blackout, it's not like a ghost is going to pop out."

"You don't know that~!" France replied back, he had a pair of scissors in his hand and handled it like a weapon. "Maybe Japan's story is cursed and we brought the creature from the story to life by retelling it! It could be outside right now!" Japan was going to explain to France that the story was not cursed, but decided not to since it was very rare to see the students thinking that a blackout or a moaning sound was caused by Japan's story. So Japan stayed quiet and waited.

England brought France's hand with the scissors down and took the weapon from his hands, "Don't be ridiculous! Ghosts don't exist, you git!" He jerked a thumb to Russia and whispered, "only demons like him."

Russia heard him, "What was that, England?" England shook his head and explained to Russia that he said nothing.

Ignoring Russia, France snapped back at England and grabbed the pair of scissors, England refused to let go however, "Ridiculous? Look who's talking! You're the one who holds a conversation with nothing, you delusional bastard!"

"What!?" England dropped the scissors and grabbed France's neck, "Say that again! I bloody damn dare you!"

America grabbed their faces and pushed them away, "Can you guys stop arguing for once? Geez, you guys are worse than me playing Halo 4 with Japan!" He jerked a finger towards himself. "I'll turn the lights back on from the power room."

America pushed Germany out of the way and started to open the door, preparing to embark on his adventure from the classroom to right down the hall. But as he opened the door, a hand grabbed America's hand and pulled him forward. Chills went up America's spine as the person screamed in his ear, "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!? CLASS IS DISMISSED! GO HOME!_"

"AH!" America screamed and fell to the floor as the person let go of his hand. Everyone looked shocked and France shot a frightened 'I told you so'to Austria and England. Upon hearing the person outside the door laugh, Germany peeked out the door and, with a sigh, said "Alright, Bruder, you got the last laugh; games over . . .you can come in now."

Prussia, to everyone's relief and disbelief, swung the door open, barely missing Germany's face, and yelled with triumph, "Hell yeah, sensei, teacher, or bastard of a man Prussia is in the room!" Prussia became a teacher at Gakuen right after collage and worked there for six months, Germany and his friends were Prussia's first students and he, so far, made a pretty good impression among the senior class but not so much of a decent impression with the rest of the staff Academy due to his stubborn and wild attitude. He shook a finger at America, "Got ya good this time, eh America?"

America rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Prussia." Prussia outreached a hand towards America, who reluctantly took it, and stood firm and tall as if nothing happened.

Prussia chuckled and nodded in greeting to his students, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear your little story and I just had to burst in with an astonishing entry!" He looked around his classroom, A-4, and shook his head in disappointment. "Although, you guys should've had your little 'round the fire," he eyed the lit candle on the floor, "or candle, time after you finished decorating for the culture festival tomorrow."

Japan smiled, "Don't worry, Sensei, we will be done by the time the clock strikes ten o'clock." He looked at him in puzzlement, "What are you doing this late at night? Aren't you supposed to be making dinner for your grandfather?" After school, Prussia always left this group of students to work on projects such as the culture festival so that Prussia can prepare dinner for his sick grandfather since Prussia trusted them, an admiring aspect of his.

Prussia nodded, "Correct as always but a student of mine caught me on my way to the parking lot and I had to turn around." He looked behind his shoulder and motioned for a boy to come in. It was Canada out of his uniform and into his fur coat and sandy colored pants.

"Canada!" America yelled out in greeting. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at hockey practice!" Hockey practice for Canada was always right after school so he almost never gets to hang out with his classmates.

Canada pulled out a small umbrella from behind him and handed it to America, "No practice today, and you left behind your umbrella in the car." He said in a quiet voice. "I noticed it started to pour and I decided to give it to you since I was still near the Academy."

"Thanks, little brother!" America thanked.

"Aww he's so adorable!" Hungary cooed, Austria got suddenly uncomfortable. "Does he go to this school?"

Everyone stayed quiet. Prussia broke the silence, "Hungary he's been here since the beginning of the school year, silly little girl!" He teased her everytime he got the chance since she was the uptight kind of person that kept him from being fired, but she did that because she wanted him to stay in the school for the class's sake.

Hungary shot a look at her teacher, "Sorry," she said with a feisty attitude, "I just didn't notice him." She shot and apologetic look at Canada, "Sorry."

Canada smiled at her, "It's alright, it's happened so many times it doesn't bother me anymore."

Belgium, with a happy and bubbly mood, said, "Aw don't worry! You'll find friends that you can really count on soon!" She smiled warmly almost forgetting what day it was for her.

A silence in the air hung about. Belgium suddenly remembered what today was and felt her eyes water up a little. Prussia sighed quietly, "It's going to be different without you here, Belgium." He grinned at her with a warm look on his face, the one that girls went fan-girl over. "You're the happy, go-lucky girl of the class that cares about everyone and, for that, we'll never forget you."

Belgium got even more emotional, she had gotten so close to everyone over the four years, she hated that she had to leave behind everything she knew because of her older brother's job offer to move back to his country. "I know..." she replied sadly.

South Korea, surprisingly, patted her back. "Don't worry! You'll make new friends in the Netherlands!" Belgium smiled at this kind gesture.

Italy joined in, "Yeah! Ve~ cheer up! We won't forget you or your waffles!" Belgium always made the class waffles in the morning if anyone had missed their most important meal of the day.

Spain's eyes started to water, "I'm going to miss you, Belgium! My spirit will always be with you!" Romano hit Spain in the arm and whispered

Belgium laughed at both of them. "Thanks Italy! Thanks Spain! And my waffles will miss your stomach you all!" She looked down at the floor and said quietly, "But what if we don't talk anymore? What if I lose contact with each and every one of you?"

Hungary and Seychelles held their friend's hands. "Don't worry Bell! We won't ever lose contact and, if you forget to write, we're going to track you down!" Hungary said jokingly. She pointed at Russia, "And we have the right person to help us, right Russia?"

Russia had a scary effect on most of the girls in class A-4, but never with the brave and overly happy students like Seychelles, Hungary, and Belgium. "Da!" Russia replied with a happy tone.

"But," Japan had said, "you won't ever have to lose your friendship with us."

Belgium looked at Japan with a confused look, "Of course I won't! You guys are like my family!" She asked Japan, "What would make you say that Japan?"

Japan pulled out a piece of paper cut into a paper man. "Not in that way, Bell." He brought it up so the group could see. "This . . . is a Sachiko ever after charm."

Russia raised his hand up, as if trying to answer a question, "From Norway's blog, da?"

Japan nodded, "With this charm, if preformed correctly," he looked at Belgium with a warm but serious face, "we'll all be friends forever."

England narrowed his eyes and stared at the charm, "Does it work? I'm not getting myself into any fake crap ever again after that incident in the science lab three years ago." The fake crap England was talking about was America telling him was that mixing certain chemicals, during chemistry in their tenth grade year, he would bring flying mint bunny into reality but it ended up with him exploding the workspace and getting burns on his hands for weeks, making spells difficult to perform. America never realised how bad the results would be and tried to ask for forgiveness, but England would just roll his eyes._  
_

Japan shook his head, "This is not fake, England, it's as real as the existence of the moon. But, I don't really know what happens if me preform it wrong so it's best to be cautious."

Italy was the first to volunteer to do the charm, "Ve~ I wanna do it! I wanna make sure I'm friends forever with Belgium!"

Germany followed after, "If Japan and Italy are doing it, then so will I!" They both stepped in front of Japan.

China and South Korea then joined, "Fine, what harm can it do anyways, aru?" China said to reassure himself he wasn't getting into anything bad.

Russia stepped forward and stood beside Italy, "This is going to fun right Italy?" Italy uttered a yeah in fear as the other people joined in.

"Anything for you, Bella~!" Spain sang cheerfully, he joined the circle right next to Belgium and Romano uttered a "Yeah what he said" as he stood next to Spain.

Canada was the last to get into the circle of friends, leaving Prussia leaning against the wall. Belgium beckoned him over, "Come on, Prussia! Don't you wanna do the charm with us?"

Prussia thought about it for a second, about what Japan had said about doing the charm with cautiously. _If this charm does fail, _he thought negatively_, and it gets the kids into danger, then what the hell am I gonna do? On the other hand, if I don't do it, the kids are still going to get into danger but I'm going to be out of it._ He looked up and saw his brother and Italy conversing with Japan and Belgium. He made up his mind, he was going to do it too. _I hope Japan knows what he's doing_. "Eh, why the hell not? We're all in this together!" Prussia said as he closed the circle.

Japan held out the paper charm vertically, "All right, once we start the charm, we have to keep going so everyone keep up." He kept on going as if he were about to perform an exorcism. "All we have to do is grab onto the edges of the paper and say "Sachiko we beg of you" nine times. No less, no more or else the charm will fail. Then we all pull on my cue when everyone has said the phrase nine times."

Everyone uttered something in agreement. Japan continued, " Ready everyone? Grab your edge." Everyone grabbed an edge and grabbed tightly.

. . .

"Now." Japan uttered.

. . . . . . . . .

"Has everyone said it in their minds?" Japan asked. Everyone replied with a yes or a nod except for Prussia who replied with a hurry up or else I will repeat it again in my head.

"Now pull as hard as you can!" Everyone pulled their edge until finally . . .

_RIIIIIPPPPPP!_

Everyone had their own piece at hand. Belgium cheered with delight, "Did it work? Are we going to be friends forever, Japan?"

Japan replied with a smile, "Yes, now all we have to do is keep that scarp of paper and guard it with their lives." He placed his scrap in his pocket while Belgium placed it inside her I.D tag.

America looked at the scarp, "Cool! I'm gonna place it inside my I.D and when I get home place it inside my memory box!" A memory box was a box that America made as a little kid to keep his most prized possessions inside. So far he had awards, toys England bought him, and, now, the charm scrap.

Prussia put his hands together, "Alright kids, time to head home! You guys can all gaze at your scarps later at home!" He stuffed the scrap into the pocket of his coat. He motioned for his brother to come, "Come on, Bruder, Germania is waiting for us!"

Before anyone could take a single step to leave the classroom, the room started to shake violently. Everyone yelled and fell to the floor. Prussia lost his balance and grabbed at one of the student desks to support himself. "Everyone get under a desk!" He yelled.

Japan stared wide eyed at the shaking ground, "Impossible! This can't be happening!" He got under a desk and grabbed the candle before it spilled, blew it out, and stuffed the candle into his backpack that was on the floor in the center of the room since they got to the classroom. After all, he didn't want a fire going on with this all happening to them.

The earthquake only grew more violently with every second that passed. So violently, that the floor started the rip like the paper charm. "AH!" Everyone yelled in fear as Belgium, South Korea, France, China, Canada, and Seychelles fell into the abyss. Yelling and screaming that they didn't want to die like this.

America was grabbing England's hand tightly, trying not to let go in fear that the earthquake might make him fall into the hole. The abyss expanded and, soon, it caught America hanging onto England in mid-air. "E-England!" He yelled out to England as he felt the floor beneath him disappear.

America was too much for England to handle, so he fell right after him trying to hang onto America. "It's going to be ok!" He screamed as they sank down below into the pitch, black nothingness.

"Fuck!" Prussia swore, he fell down the hole after his students but Germany caught him by the arm.

Struggling, Germany yelled out to his crazy brother, "What are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy!?"

"Those are my students! If anything were to happen to them or you it would be on me and it's not because of the damned school rules!" Prussia yelled back, trying to release himself from Germany's grip. "That's my family falling in there!"

"But-!"

Prussia shook his head, "No buts! Now get Italy and everyone else and get the fuck out! That's an order!" He had a sad look in his eyes, "And tell grandpa I'll be back soon."

Before he had a chance to reply, Germany's grip on his brother loosened and his brother slipped out of his grasp. "BRUDER!"

"JUST GO! NOW!" Prussia yelled as he disappeared into the abyss.

Germany slowly crawled away from the abyss, and tried to stand up but the shaking floor knocked out his balance again and again. Germany went into action yelling out to everyone else that was the floor, Japan, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Turkey, Russia, Greece, and Austria, to get as far back as the wall. But soon he noticed that the class started to tilt. He grabbed onto the wall to help him from falling towards the black void.

"FRATELLO!" Germany heard Romano yell out. He followed Romano's gaze and saw Italy dangling from the edge of the floor, desperately trying to hang on from falling down into nothing. Romano, Spain holding him down from trying to help his brother, found Germany and yelled, his face full of anger, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND! HELP HIM!"

Germany slid down, the desks already falling into the hole because of the classroom's tilt, and grabbed on to a piece of floor board sticking out of the floor and reached a hand out to Italy. "Grab on!" Germany ordered Italy.

Italy looked at Germany with relief. Germany helped Italy sit right next to him, Italy grabbing onto Germany's jacket. Germany turned his head towards Italy and shouted for Italy to run towards the exit but then he and Italy heard Austria shout in warning, "Look out behind you!" Italy looked behind Germany and saw the teacher's desk hurling right at them. Before Germany could turn around, the desk hit him straight on his forehead. Blood dripped from his forehead as he was knocked out and sent hurling into the hole.

Italy, with a moment's hesitation, went right after him, ignoring his brother's cries to leave the blond man.

Soon the whole floor of class A-4 was broken and nothing but darkness stood underneath the student's feet. Everyone was hurled in. Turkey and Greece, fighting about why one dragged the other one in, fell down first, Russia, his face covered in a rare mask of fear, fell down the hole face first, Austria held Hungary tightly in a hug as they sank downwards, Romano fell purposely, trying to reach his brother, dragging in Spain, and Japan grabbed his charm piece tightly. _First we were having so much fun and now this? How could this have happened!?_ Japan thought fearfully for his friends as he and the others sank into the unknown, where death awaited them.

**/Saving please do not shut off computer . . ./**

**/Saving complete/**

**(A/N SECTION)**

**Welp that . . . was Death's Soiree . . . part one . . . . DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN~! :3**

**I will regert nothing until the real stuff starts happening~**

**Please review so I can get some feedback! And thank you for reading~!**

**_Danke y Sayonara~!_**

**_Update: I read over this chapter . . . and I was not amused by the number of grammatical errors I found (still searching.) Plus I need to fix a few over used things *shakes head* _**

**_Update number two: Fixed a few grammer problems and tweaked it a little, like where Norway get's his stories (Naho's blog), plot hasn't changed though. _**


	2. Chapter One Part Two: An eye for an eye

**_So finally we are at the REAL chapter! Warning! This chapter contains distrubing scenes! You have been warned!_**

_**Inspired by a Heta game based on Corpse party **_

**_Beta: The Golden Sunrise Thanks~! :3_**

**Image by GeNa524 on devinatart **

**_Hetalia and Corpse party are not mine! Thank you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_/Death's Soiree/_**

**_/Continue to Chapter One: Part Two?/_**

**_-/Yes/_**

**_ /No/_**

**_/Chapter One Part Two: An eye for an eye/ _**

The hallway was dark, the walls decaying and cracking. The floor was falling apart slowly but surely; it was a miracle the floor didn't break under Japan's weight as he walked down the hallway, every step echoed down the hall. The candle japan held in his illuminated the darkness as he looked around. _I don't think I'm in Gakuen anymore_, he thought eerily as he searched the floor for any sign of his friends. So far, he didn't see anything but debris and holes on the floor.

Japan tried to check the classrooms but they were sealed off from the inside, and something told him it was probably best if he didn't know what was behind those doors in this horrid school. When Japan had awakened in that school, he had woken up near the door of a classroom with no one around.

_I hope everyone's all right_, Japan thought briefly. Just as he was about to go to a wide room leading to another hallway, an awful, pungent, smell arose from it. Like that of spilled raw liver and blood. Japan pinched his nose and decided to go the opposite direction, afraid of wherever the smell came from.

Japan heard footsteps of someone running towards him from behind. Japan turned around and got into a fighting position, after all he wasn't going to die in this school without a fight. He saw a guy, no older than nineteen, with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a casual white T-shirt and dark red pants, carrying a camera in front of him, as if he were recording a chase scene, running towards him with fear written all over his face. A Sabine's Gull flew right at his side.

"Move out of the way!" The man yelled as he approached Japan. He was about to go into the next room where the smell was when Japan held his hands out in front of him, telling him to stop.

The man stopped, reluctantly, shoving the camera in Japan's face. "Wait for a second! I need assistance Mr. . ."

"Greenland, and I can't help! Someone's chasing after me!" Greenland replied hurriedly, the bird flapping its wings nervously until it settled on Greenland's shoulder.

Japan's eyes had a hint of recognition in them. "Wait, aren't you friends with Norway and his sensei?" Usually on Norway's blog he would have videos and sometimes Norway would address the person behind the camera as Greenland.

Greenland's fear suddenly turned into anger. _Uh oh_, Japan thought, thinking it was a bad choice asking Greenland if he knew Norway. It was because then Iceland grabbed Japan's school uniform, the candle blew out and fell to the floor, and pulled him in front of his face. "You know Norway!? Where is he!?" he shouted.

Japan tried to push him away but it didn't work. "I don't know!" He struggled to break free until Greenland finally let him go, sending Japan falling backwards onto the wooden floor.

"Liar! All of you guys are complete liars! So listen up!" Japan stood up cautiously, trying not to upset Greenland any more than he already was. "If you ever see Norway, tell him that I will find him and he better get me out of this horrible school or I'll fucking kill him!"

**_/Ask about what happened?/_**

**_/Yes/_**

**_-/No/_**

AN: If you chose yes, Greenland would've run off and still wouldn't have given an answer to Japan.)

_No it's better if I found out myself, besides he's just going to keep running and ignore me._

It was true, Greenland once again took off running, gasping to himself as he saw the other room and kept on running until Japan no longer heard his footsteps. Japan bent down to pick up his candle and took out another match from his pocket. Japan lit the candle, letting the fire illuminate the dark hallway with an eerie light.

Japan looked at the doors on the other side of the hallway, waiting for someone to come out. No one came out so Japan decided to go up the stairs and see who was there . . . or what was there.

As he made his way down the hall, we thought about the charm. _It couldn't have been the charm! There have been so many successes . . . maybe it was England's ritual gone wrong. Before they had told the scary stories back in A-4, England preformed a strange ritual around the candle, mumbling strange words. Yes, it was England's ritual after all. _Japan took out the scarp piece of paper that was stuffed into his pocket and looked at it with a look of triumph. _Maybe I was right to do the charm after all! That way it can provide us with some sort of luck!_

Once he reached the door, Japan had a sense of hope on his mind as he made his way up the stairs. Soon, the air became colder and made the hair behind Japan's neck stand up with every step he took. A sudden wind blew out the candle and Japan tried to look for another match but he had run out of matches. Japan placed the candle down on the floor, hoping that if anyone found it, the candle would provide them with some sort of light, looked up from the ground, and saw a little girl wearing a red dress run up the stairs. "Wait!" Japan called to her with hope in his voice, "maybe you can provide me with some help!"

Japan ran right after her to the door, as he opened it he realized that no one was beyond it, just debris and nothing more. He then looked around until he spotted her, peeking out of the wall into the next room, hiding half of her face. She had pale skin and her golden hair was pulled up into two ponytails. She had a scared look in her eyes, as if she had seen a useless corpse on the ground. She went into the next room and Japan heard a door close.

"Wait!" Japan cried after her as she went into the next room. He saw that there were bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys, and noticed that the boy's bathroom door was slightly open. _The little girl ran in there_, Japan thought, _she looked scared but from what? Does she know something I don't?_

**_/Go inside the bathroom?/_**

**_-/Yes/_**

**_ /No/ _**

(AN: If you chose no, Japan would've roamed around but would find that the floor of the room in which Iceland ran to was broken because of another earthquake. So then Japan would go back to the bathroom and Japan would've said, "I need someone to help me and this little girl may be the only person that could help me find everyone and get out of here." And he would go inside. )

Japan crept inside the bathroom and whispered, "Little girl, do not be afraid! I am as afraid as you are in this strange place but maybe you can help me find my friends and we'll all get out of here!" There was no reply so Japan went fully inside the bathroom.

The boy's bathroom was completely destroyed, the mirrors broken and the sinks torn off from the wall, there were still holes on the floor and fungi was rotting the wood of the bathroom stalls. Japan walked in front of the first bathroom stall and knocked on it. "Little girl, please come out! It isn't safe for you!" No reply. He kept doing the same thing until he got to the last stall. He knocked again and asked for her once more. "Little girl?" He asked.

This time, a giggle replied. Her giggling gave Japan the chills and there was another sound behind him. He looked around and stood aghast. There was a little girl, an eerie blue light giving off her, with her head chopped off in half vertically, Japan could see he bottom teeth and half of her tongue missing. She was trying to grab Japan, "_Givh ith bacth . . ._" She whispered, her speech messed up because her tongue was missing but Japan knew what the ghost was talking about. She was talking about his head.

Japan tried to move, get out of there before the little girl grabbed him, but he couldn't move his legs, he couldn't even blink. He realized something terrifying about the little girl, if he stared at her for too long he would be paralyzed and now it was clear that this was inevitable. . .

Japan was going to die.

_Please . . . stop . . . _he tried to utter but, as he tried to speak, he noticed that his body hurt. As if someone was stabbing him again and again. Then his head began to hurt, the fear of his head splitting open because of how much the pain hurt him.

The little girl floated up to his face and in her hand, Japan noticed, was something shiny. His heart stopped, it was a bloody knife. This time Japan wanted to scream and run away like hell but it hurt him even more up to the point where he was surprised that he felt numb. The bathroom stall opened and came out the other girl, she was missing an eye and in her hand was a pair of bloody scissors.

_No, no, no, NO, NO!_ Japan screamed in his head through all the pain until . . .

_ SLASH! _

The little girl with the missing eye drove the pair of scissors deep into Japan's eye. The pain was unbearable, it wasn't like any pain he would've ever imagined to feel.

_"Ah- Augha- AHHHH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Japan screamed as the little girl drove it even deeper into his head, the tip scrapping his skull and sending waves of pain from top to bottom. Nothing in the world would've prepared him to feel this pain. Nothing could've told him that he would one day have to experience this pain. What did I do to deserve this?! He screamed in thought.

The paralyzing effect wore off and Japan tried to take out the pair of scissors, tried to make the pain stop, but with every attempt it only made it worse for him. Blood dripped down his cheeks, accumulating on the floor. The little girl giggled and took the scissors out in one swift move, taking out Japan's eye with it.

_"AHHHHHH- ahhhh- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Japan screamed, _"Please! STOP! PLEASE!"_ He felt massive amounts of blood dripping down his cheek and on the floor where a small, black puddle was forming. Wave after wave made him weaker and weaker as if he were stabbed a million times with South Korea's sword.

But the spirits would not listen to his suffering pleads, they only giggled as the half-faced little girl took out the knife and held it in front of Japan's face. Japan couldn't move and it wasn't because of the pain, he couldn't move because of the all blood he lost. He fell against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor, the pain still stabbing him here and there and back again.

Japan forced himself to close his eye and not watch the little girls as the knife's sharp edge started to penetrate the skin on his cheek. A few drops of blood started to drip onto his shirt then a stream soaked his collar. The pain wasn't as bad as the pain he felt with the scissors but Japan was still screaming to be let go since the worst was about to come.

Soon he felt light-headed because of how much blood he lost. Japan closed his only eye and drifted into nothing. But even so, the pain still followed him into his nightmare. _"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Japan screamed as the little girl had already cut deeply into his cheek and the knife was scrapping the back his jawbone.

Japan prayed for everyone, for everyone to leave this place as soon as they could before anyone else had to feel this sort of pain and end up like him. At the hands of death. Then he wished that, once his heart finally stopped, he would be welcomed to a place away from the pain he was feeling right now.

_Crack, Crack, Slash . . . . Thump . . . THUMP! _

Japan's limp body fell to the floor alongside the cut half of his head. A big puddle of blood surrounded his lifeless body and in it . . . the sachiko charm paper scrap drenched in blood. The girls giggled and dirtied their hands with his blood and started painting on the wall. They painted Japanese characters with the sticky blood on their fingers and finally, they drew four children surrounding a teacher and stabbing him with scissors.

The little girls left Japan, lifeless and unmoving. The little girls giggled as they held hands and skipped out the bathroom with no shame or guilt on what they had done.

**_/Saving please do not shut off computer . . ./_**

**_/Saving complete/_**

(A/N)

**... I'm pretty sure Japan's ghost is going to haunt me tonight for this... **

**Please review~ They are greatly apperciated!**

**Update: Many people are pretty sad over Japan (I am too, believe me, but blame my sick mind XD) but don't worry about that~! You'll see!**

**Greenland: An OC of mine, I've been talking to my AP world history teacher lately about Greenland, the vikings that lived there, and their barbaric nature and Greenland acting mean towards Japan is actually inspired by the vikings and how they acted. **


	3. Chapter One Part Three: Welcome

**_Inspired by a Heta game based on Corpse party_**

**_Beta: The Golden Sunrise Thanks~! :3_**

**Image by GeNa524 on deviantart **

**_Hetalia and Corpse party are not mine! Thank you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_/Death's Soiree/_**

**_/Continue to Chapter One: Part Three?/_**

**_-/Yes/_**

**_ /No/_**

**_Chapter One Part Three: Welcome to Death's Heavenly Host_**

Flashback:

_It was sunny outside the day before the culture festival preparations. The Academy was covered in a white blanket of snow and it looked beautiful at this time of year. _

_Japan was sitting outside under the roof of the cafeteria balcony, reading packet titled: Norway's supernatural encounters with the spiritual kind. He was reading quietly before America dumped a pile of snow on top of him, soaking the packet._

_"Hey, hey, hey! Earth to Japan!" America said to Japan as he wiped the snow off of his gloves. Japan looked up and saw Prussia and France standing next to America. "Did you forget or something . . .?"_

_"Forget what?" Japan asked as he got up from his seat, brushing the snow from his hair. Surprisingly he wasn't mad, but then again he was very collected and never got mad._

_Prussia rolled his eyes, "We're supposed to cheer on mein Bruder and Italy on when they race the four mile-baton relay race against Melenkoi High School today!" Japan suddenly remembered, how could he have forgotten? They always did races and competitions after school but on some cases, such as this one, they did it during lunch. "We noticed you weren't there, of all people, and we decided to come look for you." _

_"Ah hai!" Japan replied, "sorry I was just reading Norway's blog post just now. Arigato for reminding me!"_

_America shook his head, "You don't just read Norway's blog posts, you live on them!" America teased, laughing. Japan laughed too, no matter where he was, he was always somehow prepared to read Norway's blog posts._

_Prussia jerked his thumb toward the door and said, "Well we better get going or else Bruder is going to kick my ass for not going to support him." The four them got up and exited the balcony and the cafeteria. _

_As they walked down the hall towards the gym, Prussia and America got into a fight over which student would be the one to take the gold metal and lead the Academy to the nationals. "I think Italy's going to take the gold," America predicted. "You've gotta admit that he may be a coward but when you tell him to run like hell, he will run as if hell's hounds were right on his tail!" _

_"Yeah, but Bruder has been practicing for this match ever since the beginning of the year so I doubt Italy is going to have a chance against him!" Prussia let out a snicker. _

_As they went on about the race and who was going to win, France slowed down and walked at the same pace as Japan. "So, mon ami," France whispered so quietly that Japan didn't think it was possible for France to be that quiet, "when are you going to tell Seychelles about your amour for her?" _

_Japan's face turned pinker than a cherry blossom petal. France, being the only love expert that Japan could trust with his crush, knew everything about Japan's situation. The fact that Japan liked Seychelles, but didn't have the guts to tell her. "I don't know."_

_France face-palmed. "Oh mon dieu, Japan! If you don't tell her now, her coeur will be stolen by another man!" He looked at Japan with a pitiful face, "I understand that you're a shy gentleman but you already know what she thinks about you!" France had the luck of being Seychelles "private cook". Meaning France cooked dinner for Seychelles almost every night and she told him everything she felt and thought about. France once mentioned to Japan that Seychelles liked him in a way she just can't explain._

_Japan looked away for a second and thought about it. France placed a hand on Japan's shoulder and said in a convincing tone, "Come on, mon ami! What have you got to lose out of this?"_

_"My dignity," Japan responded back, still thinking about it._

_"Forget about your dignity! Every single man needs to experience love at some point of his life before he dies!" France told him._

_Japan smiled, "Of course, well I was thinking after we finish preparing for the culture festival, Seychelles and I could go on the same bus and I can just confess there." _

_France patted him hard on the back, laughing, "Oh hon hon hon, that's the spirit! Your love life is set and the rest will go down in history . . . Literally!"_

_"I hope so France-san," Japan said as he and France made their way down the hall to join Prussia and America in the gym._

End of Flashback

Japan just sat there, staring at his motionless body with sad eyes, remembering how he was able to feel his own heartbeat. Now, though, he felt nothing but emptiness as he remembered his friends and Seychelles . . . and how he'll never experience love.

"Seychelles . . ." Japan whispered as he buried his head into his knees as he slowly disappeared into nothing but thin air.

❈ Corpse party ❈

"Ugh . . . My head . . ." America muttered sullenly as he awoke, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as he opened them. "My glasses!" He realized and searched around the floor for them until finally he found them, one of the lenses scratched but still usable. He put on his glasses and tried to look around the room for something familiar. He sighed in relief as he slowly made out a few student desks similar to the ones in class A-4. "It . . . It was just a nightmare. Thank God . . ."

America sat up straight, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. He looked around the room but he noticed that this room was not class A-4. "Wha-?"

The lights flickered on suddenly; America was on his feet immediately. "WHA!" He yelled out in astonishment. With the light as his aid, America could take in his surroundings better but he was sure that this room wasn't class A-4. America didn't even think he was inside Gakuen anymore. "What's going on!? Where the hell am I?!" America muttered in frustration as he rubbed his temples, a headache starting to set due to all the confusion that happened just moments ago.

"Can you hear me?" said a soft, eerie voice, it was a girl's voice. America glanced at the other side of the room; however he didn't see anyone on the other side. He walked towards the source of the voice, motivated by fear and curiosity, until he reached a hole in the floor that prevented him from moving any further.

He looked down but he couldn't see the bottom. _I shouldn't attempt to jump, it's too risky_, America thought as he looked left and right, there was no way he could walk any further without falling to his death or hitting a heavy desk that looked as if it were glued to the floor.

The voice grew louder, a pinch of pain and sadness was mixed in with the voice's softness, " Please, help me . . ." whoever's voice that was he or she was obviously in pain. America looked over at the other side and set his eyes on a motionless body lying on the ground next to a wooden podium. "England!" America shouted the person's name. England did not move, America shouted louder in an attempt to wake him up. "England! England! Arthur, wake up!"

No movement.

_Is he dead?_ America thought fearfully. "This is bad . . . Really, really bad." He told himself as his stomach knotted itself at the thought of his friend being dead. "I have to get to him now!" He muttered as he hauled his ass out of the room and into the hallway. The hallway's floor was punctured with holes and littered with dust and debris, there was barely any light to illuminate America's path as he sped down the hallway and opened the door to the same room, but to the other side.

Immediately going to England's side, America kneeled down and examined him. _He's breathing, so he still lives_, he thought in relief as he took the British man's shirt collar and started to shake him rapidly. He shouted out, "England! England! Wake up!" He stopped for a moment and noticed that England's peaceful expression turned into a mask of annoyance. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up! Ar-"

England's eyes fluttered open to America's relief, his forest green eyes looked into America's blue eyes in confusion. "America? You're up early, school doesn't start until 7 o'clock we still have an hour of sleep left," England said sleepily.

America shook England at supersonic speed as he started to blurt out, word by word, of the situation at hand. "ENGLAND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE'RE INSIDE A DARK AND CREEPY SCHOOL WITH NO ONE AROUND BUT US AND IT'S CREEPY AND DARK AND I SAW YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND I THOUGHT OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE BUT NO I SAW YOU-!"

England grabbed America's hands tightly, trying to free himself from his grasp. "Stop shaking me you git!" America didn't listen; he was still shaking England violently until England reached up and pushed him with all of his strength. The force made America let go of England and fall backwards. As soon as he was freed from America's grasp, England stood up from the ground, his face twisted with annoyance. "Calm down, moron!"

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when we're not even home anymore?" America outreached his arms, as if he were trying to hug the air, and said, "Look at this room! This is an elementary school classroom!"

"An-an elementary school class?" _Like the one Japan was telling us about in his story? _He thought in shear horror.

To England's horror and astonishment, what America had said was true. The student's desks were smaller in height and were made for two students per table. There were torn up paper dinosaurs and paper people hanging on strings, _piano strings? _England thought as he examined them closely. On the closed door, hanging loosely, there was a picture of a poorly drawn female teacher and two students holing her hand with the words "Third grade's best teacher in the history of teachers" above.

England adverted his eyes from the drawing to America, for a second he believed he saw a woman, with a sad expression on her face, behind America. "Where-where in hell are we?" England asked, afraid of the apparition that quickly vanished.

"That's what I wanna know!" America walked over to the window, looking out of it to see if he recognized any landmarks that might hint as to where they were. It was pitch black outside and raining hard to see anything except the ground. "It's too dark outside. But what I really want to know," America turned to face England, "is how in hell we got here!"

England walked right over to America and pushed him aside carefully. "That's not important now, what we need to do is get the hell out of here before something else happens." England started to pull on the window handles, thinking the windows will open at the first pull. But they didn't budge. He tried again with more strength. "Rrrrggggg . . ." he muttered as he tried to pry the window open, but it still didn't move. It was fixed in place, as if it were glued like a decoration on the wall.

Giving up, England sighed in disbelief, "This is really weird, the window won't budge." England stepped back and looked at the window, "It's as if it were glued to the wall." America slipped away and walked toward the other side opposite of England, trying to find anything that was capable of breaking a window. He found a piece of a wooden stool that looked much sturdier than the very floor of the class.

America ran to the window, "Maybe this will do the trick!" He lifted the wooden weapon like a baseball bat, prepared to break the glass of the window. England tried to stop him from making such a rash decision, but his attempt failed as the wooden stool hit the glass window.

At first, they both expected the glass to break into a million shards, but there was a blue glow that was emitted from the window and the window reflected the hit. "What the-?" America muttered to himself. There was a low giggle that echoed throughout the room and a strange force sent the two blond men flying backwards until their back hit the wall. The impact caused waves of pain that traveled down England's spine, causing all of his senses to go numb for a moment. There was a sickening crack just as England hit the wall but, at this point, he was too numb to even feel the throbbing pain.

England fell; face first, to the floor alongside America. The giggling ceased at this time and the blue glow was gone. America, his face scratched and bruised, lifted himself off the floor and crawled over to England, "Are you okay, bro!?" He asked worriedly, "I heard a crack and I thought you might've-!"

Unable to get up from the floor for some reason, England clutched himself onto America. "I'm fine," he lied, he looked down to his hand and saw pieces of the broken glass puncturing his skin, bright red blood seeped through the wounds. "Just help me get these glass pieces out before the wounds get infected."

America knelled down to the floor and obediently started to pull the glass shards, England winced every time America pulled a glass shard out. One by one the blood smeared glass started to fall to the floor. Plink, Plink, Plink, until finally the last shard was out of England's skin. America took out a bandage from the front part of his jacket and placed it on top of England's open wounds. "There, for now that'll do." America got up from the floor and grabbed England's other hand.

England thanked America and looked to the other wall, there was sheet of paper thumbtacked to the wall next to the chalkboard, "Hey America," he said as he walked over to the paper, up close it seemed to be smeared in blood in some parts, "take a look at this."

America eyed the paper and snatched off the thumbtack, ripping the top slightly, and started to read it. His eyes widened in fear and surprise as he read it, making England worried. "Oh my god . . ." America uttered out in a shaky gasp.

England grabbed the paper gently and looked at America. "What's wrong?!"

America handed the paper to England, his eyes filled with fear and anger. "Read the first sentence! Read it! This just can't be happening! This-this is impossible!" England took the paper in his hands and smoothed it out. He grabbed America's shaking shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "What does it say?"

America ripped the printout out of England's hands, put it in front of England's face, and pointed to the big bold letter on the top of the printout. " It-it says "Heavenly Host Elementary notice to all faculty and staff!"

England just couldn't believe him, after all the elementary school was demolished almost thirty or forty years ago after several kidnappings. But there it was in bold print and that finally told England that this was defiantly not a dream. The apparition was real, the force was real, and the pain was real. "Wha-What! But I thought it was shut down and demolished!"

America started to rip up the hardcopy out of anger, the bits and pieces of it falling carelessly to the floor. "Fuck! What the fuck is happening to us!?" He started to stomp on the pieces of paper, scattering them across the floor. America was going hysterical and was losing it, England could see that, and nations never lost it unless they were in a tight and difficult spot. But the economic and political statuses of each nation in class A-4 were fine as far as England knew "Where are the others!? And Prussia!? We-we're all going to die here!"

_"Calm him down . . ."_ A chilling voice echoed in England's mind.

_What? Who are you?_ England thought in response to the voice in his head as he grabbed America's shoulders and started to snap America out of his hysterical state.

_"I will shed light on myself later when we meet in person . . . for now prevent the darkness from taking over your friend . . . and try everything to keep yourselves alive . . . for you are no longer invulnerable . . ." _The voice said to England as it started to fade away.

_Darkness? No longer invulnerable? To what?!_

"America just calm down! If both of us start to lose it we'll never come up with a plan to save the others!" England had an idea. "And you want to be the hero right? Hero's must keep themselves calm and think about a plan to keep everyone safe."

America stopped stomping on the paper scraps and took deep, shaky breaths. "Sorry about that," America said finally after a while, "that was the most un-heroic things I have ever done in my life."

England nodded, "It's alright, but for a second there you reminded me of the brat you were back then when you were little." England laughed as he remembered a memory about America spinning a buffalo around and around as if it was a plush doll.

"Shutup!" America grinned, he felt like the good old him again. He looked down to the paper scraps. _I have no idea what got into me, what I did wasn't like me at all, _America thought.

The two of them sat in silence, England trying to calm down America but holding his hand like they used to do back in America's days of youth. England trying to process everything that was going on but he couldn't find out why they were tossed into this school or how this school was still standing. The only conclusion he could come up with was that they were inside a dream but it felt too real to be a dream. England felt his heartbeat going faster and faster by the second as he remembered the voice. Were they more likely to go insane regardless of the economic and political statues? Or were they vulnerable to . . .

England shook that thought out of his head as he started to look at America's hand. _The silence is really bothering me. . . I should at least say something to him. _He looked at America's face; there was a distant look on his face as he stared at torn up printout. "Hey," America looked at him, relieved that England broke the silence, "I don't know what you're thinking about.. . . but how about we make a plan so we can escape this school?"

America looked at him sad eyes, "Escape? But how? The windows are glued shut! And there's no use in breaking them unless we're suicidal . . ."

England thought about it, trying to find a way to encourage America. "Yeah, but there must be an emergency exit in this school somewhere . . ." America still looked away.

America then asked England, "Oh! What about using your voodoo mumbo-jumbo to teleport us out of here?"

England taken back by America's sudden enthusiasm explained to America why he felt oddly weak in this school. "I can't use it, and it's called black magic not _voodoo mumbo-jumbo_. For some reason this school is absorbing all of my energy, so much energy that I can't even summon flying mint bunny." _He would've made everything better_, he thought sadly.

"Oh . . ." America muttered.

"But how about this . . . We're not the only ones who fell into the hole back in class A-4 so that means everyone else might still be inside this school with us!" England tried to cheer up America again since the thought of America's friends trying to fight alongside him always made him feel better.

America finally cracked a smile and stood up from the floor, "And if we find them we might be able to work together and find the way out!"

England stood up slowly from the floor, "That's the America I know!" _Unfortunately_, he added in his mind, _I don't even know if I even believe what I was saying, I was only trying to cheer him up. But, maybe I can use what I said to keep both of us sane and use it to motivate us to be strong against whatever it is that we're facing. _

_I need to be strong . . . for America . . . _

**_/Saving please do not shut off computer . . ./_**

**_/Saving complete/_**

* * *

**_Anddd we are back~! I can sense some AmericaxEngland in here! X3 but anything can happen in heavenly host! _**

**_Updating might be slow since I have a lot to do over the break but I'll try my best!_**

**_Pleaseeee review and to the people that read the stories and reviewed..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_LET ME LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL~! x3 X3 X3_**

**_OH and have a merry christmas and a HAPPPPYYYYYY NNNEWWWW YYYEEARRRR! _**

**_PS! We made it through 2012 12/21/12! HAAAZZZAAA ONWARDDDDDDDSSSS! XD_**


	4. Chapter One Part Four: Insanity

**_ghostmansion コプヘタ_**

**_Since this isn't gonna let me post links, you're going to have to google it. Sorry~! _**

**_And away we go~!_**

**_Enjoy~! _**

* * *

**_/Death's Soiree/_**

**_/Continue to Chapter One: Part Four?/_**

**_-/Yes/_**

**_/No/_**

**_Chapter One Part Four: Insanity _**

America grabbed England by the arm and tugged him towards the door. "Let's go!" He yelled with hope. England took America's hand off, releasing England. "What's up?" America asked, his face filled with concern.

"Don't you feel it?" America stood still for a while until he felt the floor moving. The shaking picked up until it turned into an earthquake that was more violent than the one they experienced in class A-4. "Get down now!" England ordered America, "If one of us gets hurt it's gonna slow down our efforts on getting out of here."

America fell to the ground and waited the earthquake out, holding onto the floor so that he wouldn't be tossed around. "Ah!" America yelled as he saw a piece of the floor in front of the two of them collapse. With their weight, America was sure that the floor beneath them would give out and send them straight to their deaths.

Luckily, the earthquake diminished in magnitude until it stopped completely. The two of them stayed on the ground for a while in silence until America stood up from the floor. "Is it over?"

England supported himself with the help of a fallen chair and stood up. "Yeah I think so." England replied. "I'm surprised the floor held our weight . . . especially yours, America!" England snickered at the American.

"What are you trying to say?" America muttered in embarrassment. "I'm not that fat!" America started making his way out the door, leaving England to limp after him, and just sighed, "I just want to get out of here."

"I know, I do too." England looked behind his shoulder. For a second he could hear a little boy whisper something about a "surprise." "I have a bad feeling about this place."

The two men made their way out into the hallway. To America's surprise, the hallway changed. Before America had gone to wake up England, the other side of the hallway looked safe and stable to walk on and there were a few holes here and there. Now, the other side was completely demolished and, America didn't know if he was hallucinating or not, the holes in the floor were completely fixed! "What is it, why did you stop?" England asked worryingly.

"It's nothing but . . ." America took in the hallway's new look, "the hallway looks different . . ."

England looked at the huge gap that prevented them from accessing the eastern end of hallway. "Maybe the earthquake destroyed the floor." England suggested. It answered one of America's questions but what seemed strange to him were the "fixed" holes.

America shrugged, "Probably." He jerked his head to the right. "Let's just keep moving."

The two of them headed down the hallway, avoiding holes and fallen debris. England used the wall to support himself since the impact that sent him flying towards the wall earlier weakened his leg and he could barely walk without tripping. He couldn't bring himself to tell America about his leg or the fact that one of his rib bones broke since this would slow them both down. _It's nothing_, England assured himself, _We'll get out of here faster if he didn't know. _

England fixed his eyes on America, his back facing England, as he made a path for them that was safe. The silence between them lingered for a while, but it was times like this that made England wonder how much time he spent without having a decent conversation with America.

It was difficult getting a chance to have America alone with England. For England, it was either too much homework and very little time to do anything fun with his friends, or America was too busy with his other friends, most of them were girls, hanging out at the movies or some other place. Since they were countries, it was nearly impossible to be alone with someone without a human reporter busting through the door and asking questions.

England wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't exactly now what to talk about in this situation. Thankfully, it was America who broke the silence, "What the hell is that smell!?" Not the best conversation starter but anything would do.

"What smell?" It took a while for England to register is but as soon as he smelled it, he covered his nose. There was a pungent odor coming from a bucket that was placed against the wall.

America bent down, making sure he covered his nose, and looked inside the bucket. "It smells like your cooking . . . Looks like it too!" The bucket contained an organic slab of . . . some-sort of decaying meat? America guessed as he continued to look at the bucket. He made out a few maggots crawling around and a yellow liquid surrounded the slab of meat in the bucket.

England looked at the bucket, made a face at it, and at America, and pushed him. "My cooking does not look like that!" His face was red, how would anyone dare insult his cooking?

"Hey you were the one that called me fat! So I'm comparing your cooking to maggot food in piss!" America laughed, his laughter echoed across the hall for a few seconds.

England gagged a little, face-palming. "Gross! That's too much information, you bloody git!" He tried to move away from the wall and walk but he started to limp, making the weakness in his leg noticeable. England really hoped America didn't notice.

However, he did. "Hey, England, is your leg okay? You're limping." America's tone quickly went from goofy to worried in a matter of seconds. America stood up and tried to help England, but he refused and continued to limp forward.

America tried to grab England's arm, to stop him from limping, but England snapped his arm away from America's grasp. "I'm alright; it's just a sprained ankle that's all! Nothing too-" At that moment, England's leg gave away and there was a sickening SNAP when he hit the floor. Another wave of pain, strikingly similar to the one England experienced when the force sent him flying across the room, spread throughout his entire chest. "Ack!" England cried out in pain as he tried to get up.

America immediately went into action, "England!" He went to England's side and helped him up until he was sitting. There was a blood stain the size of a soft ball, and growing even larger by the second, forming in the front of England's white school shirt.

England covered up the blood stain with his school jacket, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I know you're trying to help me but I didn't want to tell you because I would've slowed you down."

"What!? You should've told me! I wouldn't mind!" America eyed the blood stain. " . . ."

**_/Look at the wound?/_**

**_-/I should take a look/_**

**_/Nah, I'm no doctor/_**

**_(If you chose the second option, it would make America and England think it's nothing and would move on. Later on, this would result in a Bad Ending.)_**

**_(By the way, if you guys want to know what happens in the bad endings for each chapter please tell me so can write it out after each chapter/act ends.) _**

"Do you mind if I take a look?" America asked. England nodded faintly, starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood. America clapped his hands together and smiled, "Alright! Doctor time! Now get to stripping, Iggy!"

England backed up quickly and felt his cheeks turn red. "God damn you America, don't say it like that!" America snickered to himself as England took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. "Remember we're in a haunted school where anything can happen to us."

"Anything?" America said in a playful tone, a tone France would sometimes use whenever he misinterprets something and takes the 'wrong way'. America snickered, "I'm kidding, you know it's times like this where a person has to laugh because one moment you can be alive and the next," he snapped his fingers, the sound traveling across the empty and hallow hallway, "dead, just like that."

England opened his mouth to say something, but immediately decided against saying anything and continued to unbutton his shirt. Even though America acted childish in the worst of situations, he always had a good reason to act that way . . . even if they were ridiculous reasons.

Once England finished unbuttoning his shirt, America started to examine the damage. There was something small puncturing the skin above England's stomach to the right, it was white and stained with blood. Whatever it was, it caused England to lose-still losing- a lot of blood. America took off his glove and touched the white piece, causing England to flinch in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing!?" England caught America's hand before he could do anything else.

America looked at England with a what-do-you-think-I'm-doing look, "I'm trying to find out what's the problem!" America looked at the wound and said, "It's a rib bone, a piece of it is exposed but it's not that big so I think I can push it back inside."

England covered his wound, "You think that's gonna help!? What if you make a hole in my lung!? Then we're gonna be in real trouble!" He thought about dying here and if he did, what would happen to America? America would be completely on his own if it wasn't for him.

America snapped back, "Well what else am I supposed to do!? If I leave it like this, the whole rib is gonna come out and make you lose more blood!" England stayed quiet, America had a point there. "And there isn't much of a choice."

England stayed quiet and let America do his thing. America, as delicately as humanly possible, started to push the rib back in. England winced in pain as he felt the smooth surface of the broken rib bone move back inside him, jabbing other rib bones and sending another wave of pain upwards. "Sorry." America whispered as he finished pushing it in and wiped his hands with his own brown jacket.

England gave out a sigh of relief as the worst part was over, he asked America, "Do you have anything to cover it up?"

America dug into the pockets of his jacket until his fingertips brushed something soft and something sticky. He pulled out a package of napkins, donated by Canada because his big brother was coming down with a cold, and a roll of one-sided tape that was used for the decorations for the culture festival. "This outta do the trick!"

America placed three napkins on top of the wound and placed four pieces of tape to hold it in place. America stood back and said in triumph, "Better than nothing!"

England stood up slowly, picked up his jacket and started to button up his shirt, America looked at England's leg and before he could ask, England stopped him. "It's weak but it doesn't hurt and I can still walk, I'll be fine." England shot America a reassuring smile, "Thanks though."

"No problemo!" America looked to where they were headed; he noticed that a piece of the hallway floor was missing. "Actually," America started to say, "big problemo."

England stood there, thinking about how they could get to the other side when he noticed a piece of the ceiling laying on the edge. "Hey what about this?" England tried not to limp and succeeded in walking towards the pile debris without falling. England picked up the ceiling piece and tried to break it in two pieces, but it would not break. England pointed at the narrow gap, "It's too wide for us to just jump over to the other side, especially with my condition, but maybe we can use this to cross over to the other side."

America took the ceiling piece from England's hands and examined it. "You think it'll work?" England shrugged, "It should work just fine."

America placed the ceiling piece until it made a walkway from their side to the other side. It stayed in place but it didn't look very safe to walk on. England and America looked at each other, both of the silently debating on who should go first.

**_/Who should go first?/ _**

**_-/America: Hero's first/_**

**_/England: Light as a feather, should be fine/_**

**_(If you chose the second option, America would've told England to go first and England would've argued, but America would usher England to the walk over the walkway anyways. There are no bad outcomes except for the fact that England views America as a guy who only cares about himself and may affect of getting the "special" cutscene.)_**

America pointed at himself and, to England's surprise, said, "I'll go first! It shouldn't be that bad!" Before England could say anything, America was already walking on the walkway. Once he was on the other side, he gave thumbs up to England, who started to follow him.

As England walked, he sneaked a peek to look below him and it was a terrible idea to do so. England couldn't even see the bottom, he looked back up and breathed out nervously while thinking, _Don't trip, England, I'm warning you if you trip and fall mark my words you will regret it for the rest of your life and if America dies he is going to beat your ass when he reaches heaven!_

England made it across without limping, America pat him on the back and said, "You see? It wasn't that bad!" England gave him a serious look. America shrugged and held up one finger, "Rule number one for heroes: Never, ever, EVER look down!"

England grunted, "Thanks for the warning . . ."

They continued down the hall until they came to stairs that led to the first floor of the school. They saw a faint glow hiding behind the stair's railing. America yelled, a little _too _loud to be exact, "Hey! The one with the glowing thingy!" There was no response so the two of them made their way down the first stair until they saw the source of the glow. There was a lit candle on a candle holder in the corner of the room in front of another staircase leading downwards.

Almost immediately, England recognized the candle and the holder. "Isn't that Japan's?" England walked over and bent down, up close there was writing on the wall. England read out loud so that America, who was behind England, could hear:

**If anyone reads this, please help us find our teacher and our friends. Our teacher's name is Prussia, a country, and if you find him, bring him to the third grade classroom on the second floor and wait for us. If you're a nation then please do the same and wait for us. There's a bucket just outside the class so it should be easy to find the room. Thank you.**

** Romano and Spain**

**Class A-4; Gakuen Hetalia: Academy for Nations**

Once England finished reading the message, he couldn't say anything except be relieved and a little . . . confused. _They were in the same room as us? It doesn't make any sense . . . , _England thought for a moment_, why would they leave us alone in a classroom unconscious? There has to be an explanation. _

America sighed and picked up the candle by the handle, "Well we were just in the classroom they mentioned, but it doesn't make sense. They didn't see us, and we didn't see them." England stood up and let his eyes adjust as the room grew brighter with the candle's light. "Anyways, we know they're in this school and if they're here then the others should be here." America looked at the floor downstairs, "The main entrance should be down there, maybe they found an exit and decided to look for Prussia and everyone else first before leaving."

England started to move downstairs with the help of the railing, "Yeah, let's keep moving." They both made their way downstairs until they ended up in the first floor's west hall. They took in the first floor's look, it was more destroyed than the second floor and the windows still showed nothing from the outside world except for darkness. The holes in the floor were much larger and showed that the first floor took most of the damage compared to the second floor.

They moved on until they reached a room that linked four halls. There was huge gap that prevented England and America from accessing the northern and eastern halls of the school and it would a bigger ceiling piece to make it across. The air was heavy; it was hard to breath despite the chilling coldness.

"The entrance should be down the southern hall," America said, "We should be able to get out through here." America, with hopes higher than ever continued forward until he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and saw that he stepped on a dirty, old shoe.

"They're so small." England noticed that some were dirty with what seemed like black dirt or old blood. England looked around the hallway and everywhere he turned, the walls were covered in poorly pictures of stickman and houses with a sun in the corner of the paper. There were decorations saying "Welcome back from summer" and "Time to go on a reading adventure!" "I guess this really was an elementary school."

"Yeah," America said kicking the shoes out of his way. America then decided to change the subject by bringing up the subject of England's little brother Sealand. "Speaking of which, Sealand graduated elementary school last . . . year right?

England shook his head, "He graduated two years ago." England corrected him. England's facial expression changed suddenly upon remembering his little annoying brother, "Sealand must be getting pretty lonely at home." He remembered that he and America, since the two of them lived on the same street, promised Sealand that, once England and America came back from school, they would all play a new game that Sealand won at the state fair in New York. England chuckled, "He's gonna get pretty mad at us if we don't get home soon."

"Oh yeah we promised to play with him after-school." America remembered the little guy's face when he was begging America and England to play with them. Priceless. "Let's hurry up, find a way out, and find everyone so when can get back to Sealand and I beat him at his own game!"

England sighed, "Oh no, I'm in no hurry to lose again in videogames." Both of them laughed softly, England felt good that they were laughing. He thought that things were going to get better from here on out. "What about your little . . . friend?" England asked.

America smiled, "Oh you remembered Tony!" Tony was an alien America had as a friend and pet. Where America got him? No one really knew but no one really seemed to ask since Tony's always been there for as long as anyone could remember. "He should be alright, though he's gonna raid my fridge for my junk food if I don't make it home by dinner time." It happened almost every time America and Canada were late from school, Tony would eat every piece of junk food in sight so he could satisfy his hunger.

"Like father like pet." England sighed.

America rolled his eyes, "Stop with the fat jokes, at least I can cook something everyone is willing to eat." England was about to shoot a comeback at America when he said, "Here we are!"

They reached the main entranceway, a large sliding double-door with stained windows stood in front of them. However, up close it seemed as if it were unlikely (or unwilling) to open through any normal means.

America and England, though, weren't ready to give up just yet. England set the candle holder so that it would illuminate the door. "You get one handle and I get the other." England ordered. They both gripped the handles and pulled the best as they could, but it was fixed in place. England let go with a heavy sigh, "It's no use, it looks like we won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

Without thinking, America grabbed a wooden piece of the ceiling and held it at his side like a baseball bat. "I beg to differ."

England eyed the window and then at the wood in America's hand. "Please don't do what I think you're going to do. The last time you did that, it got one of us injured." He looked at the wide gap in the middle of the room connecting the hallways, if the force was as strong as the one in the classroom, they were done for.

There was a shattering of glass when England adverted his gaze back at the window. Thankfully, nothing happened. America grinned, "You see, I got this!"

England clapped slowly and gave America a sarcastic look, "Bravo America, you broke a window, how exciting." What England wasn't expecting, though, was that America slid his whole arm through the window frame and started to feel around for the handle.

Ignoring the remark, America blindly felt around for the steel handle on the other side. "I've seen people do this in spy movies," America explained, "it always works so you thank me later once we get out of here." Once America got a grip on the handle, he shouted, "Got it!" He started to turn the handle but felt a hand grab his bare wrist. "Agh!" He yelled as the hand started to dig its fingernails into his skin. He tried to wrench his hand away from whatever grabbed him, but the hand kept its firm grip on America's wrist.

Sensing what was going on, England rushed to America and tried to help pull his arm out. "What's wrong!?" He demanded to know, his tone was filled with worry as well as anger. England was starting to get sick of this damned school.

America, struggling to free himself from the painful grip, told him, "Something just grabbed my wrist!" Another hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm and violently pulled it forward, making America's head hit the door. "Fuck! Let go of me!" He yelled to whoever-or whatever-was on the other side.

Almost on cue, the hands let go of America, sending both him and England to the ground. America sat up and looked at his wrist, there were four crescents on his skin where the fingernails dug. The hand gripped America so hard that there was a faint, red hand print where the hand gripped him. "Jesus..." America, relived to be free from the strange hands, looked up at the door and saw, on the other window, the reflection of a woman with short, black hair and big, black glassy eyes staring right at him.

America was stunned as the woman's menacing frown turned into a psychotic smile as she whispered something to America, something he could not understand because it was in a different language. Chinese, America thought at first, but it turns out that the language the woman was speaking wasn't even a language at all! The only words America could make out were, " _Sachiko . . . My . . . Dear . . . Sachiko . . . ,_" and then the woman sunk back deep into the room until America could no longer see her.

America, not wanting to let her go until she opened the door so that he and England could escape the school, stood and ran towards the door and started banging on the it. "Hey! Open up, lady!" When she didn't respond, America started to kick the door until his foot started to hurt, "I know you're in there! If you let us go, we'll help you find _Sahcheeko_ or whatever her name was!"

A hand tapped America's shoulder lightly. Startled, America looked over his shoulder to find England, his face in a mask of worry. "America what are you talking about?" How could England have not seen her?

America tried to explain, but he was speechless. The only thing he could say was, "There was a woman!" He pointed at the window, "She was looking at me and saying something about a Sa-Sa," He shook his head, "about a girl and she just disappeared into the room!"

England, debating on whether to believe his friend or not, approached the broken window with caution and scanned the other room. There was a pair of doors, leading outside England assumed, two long tables against the wall, the ends facing England, and more shoes tossed around the floor. He searched left and right for a woman but he didn't see anyone. "I don't see a woman." England said, beginning to think back to what the whisper said about America succumbing to the darkness. Perhaps America was already in the progress of going insane, England assumed.

"What!?" America muttered in shock. He ran to the window, tripping as he ran, and pressed his face against the other window. It was true; there wasn't anyone on the other side of the room. America looked at England with a pained expression. "She was just there! I saw and I heard her!" America placed his hand on England's shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye. "I know what I saw," He brought up his wrist with the crescents wounds, "I know what I _felt_."

England eyed the wrist and brushed America's hands of his shoulders. "Felt _what _exactly?"

America's jaw dropped, how could he be so blind!? He looked back at his wrist but the marks were still there. He felt England's eyes on him, but America couldn't say anything except just touch his wrist, making sure they were real "England, they're right there! Can't you see it!?"

England narrowed his eyes, weighing his options carefully, and quietly said, "Maybe it wasn't a woman. Perhaps your jacket got stuck in something and you couldn't pull your arm out." He tried to think of something logical to explain the pain he felt but all he came up with was, "Maybe you hallucinated the pain. People that are these types of situations often hallucinate pain."

America couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hallucinating? He had the proof right there! He turned away from England and looked down to the floor.

"America, are you okay?" America didn't listen. He wanted to ask England if _he_ was okay because America was sure that he wasn't the one going insane and hallucinating the woman.

Yet, America didn't respond nor did he argue. Instead, he picked up the candle and started to pace slowly ahead, "Let's just get out of here."

There was a heavy silence between the two as they both started to climb up the stairs. As they headed up, America could've sworn he heard a little girl laughing. Laughing at him, but he didn't bother with it. The only thing he didn't know was that England heard it too.

There was a soft whisper, a child's voice, behind England, "_Just a little tip for you . . ._" England turned around but he didn't see anyone behind him. He shook his head, thinking that it was all in his head and kept moving, but the little voice kept talking to him, " _. . . Insanity is the most feared thing among the living . . . but what's even more terrifying . . . is that the insane people aren't really crazy . . ." _

England ignored the voice but as he looked at America's wrist, he saw four tiny marks appear and then disappear. "._ . . It's the people they trust that are the real psychopaths . . . because the darkness is so powerful that it prevents people from seeing the truth . . . until it's too late." _

The voice started to diminish, "_So maybe you're already starting to fall to the darkness . . . or maybe your friend really is crazy . . . maybe it's both!" _England covered both his ears but the voice just continued on:

"_Who knows . . . all I know is that we're all a little mad here . . . in Heavenly Host."_

**_/Saving Game. . ./_**

**_/Save completed/_**

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Is America really going insane or is it just England? Perhaps both? mmmm . . . Possibly!_**

**_Thanks for these wonderful reviews! Reviews help me understand my weak points and improve my writing and, sometimes, gives me new ideas to add in! Keep them coming folks! _**

**_Hope everyone has a bright 2013 year! _**


	5. Chapter One Part Five: We all fall down

_**Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posies, ashes ashes, we all fall down! **_

**Learning about the Black Death, in AP World, so I guess you can kinda tell where I got the name from~ :3**

** Enjoy~!**

* * *

**/Death's Soiree/**

**/Continue to Chapter One Part Five?/**

**- /Yes/**

**/No/**

**Chapter One Part Five: We all fall down**

It was clear to America and England that they weren't going to escape anytime soon, the door to the main entryway way was locked. Each of them tried to think about another way out, but it seemed nearly impossible since every window and door leading outside was fixed in place. The only other thing they could do was retrace their steps and try to cross the other side of the hallway with a broken floor board so that they could find the others.

England walked right behind America, who was trying to forget about what had happened, and tried not limp. England thought back to the child's words and looked at America's exposed wrist once more. It was unmarked but England just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He was unsure if America was telling the truth or if he was losing his mind while the appearing and disappearing mark was just a hallucination out of fear.

"We're all mad here?" England whispered to himself, trying to decide what the child was talking about. If he had his powers surely he would've made sense of the situation at hand but the heavy and negative atmosphere all around him was absorbing his abilities; making it impossible to perform a simple spell.

England looked at America as he placed a floor board so that the two of them could move forward. He watched as America crossed, making sure the board did not collapse under his weight and turned to look at England, his eyes full of sadness and regret. "Okay, you can cross now."

England, making sure not to look down, started to walk to the other side. Just as he fully go on the board, England saw a blue glowing man, who looked seventeen wearing an old, red school uniform, appear behind America. Before England could react, the man whispered a few words and disappeared.

There was a cracking sound beneath England as soon as the man left. The board, giving away so suddenly, split in two, making England gasp as he tried to reach out to America, who was trying to grab England.

"England!" America yelled as he jumped forward, America let go on the candle which fell into the abyss beneath England, and successfully grabbed England's hand. England tried to pull himself up to safety but it was gravity that kept pulling him down to the point where England's grip on America's hand was slipping. America's other hand gripped England's upper arm in an attempt to pull him up. "Hang on, I've got this!"

England grabbed onto America and, as he looked up, saw the same man right behind America. The man had a rusty pocket knife in his hand and looked at England, part of his face was severely crushed and blood ran down from his scalp continuously, with envy as he raised the knife. "A-America!" England stuttered as he watched the man bring down the knife and stab America, who looked behind him to see the man just as it was brought down.

England closed his eyes upon hearing America scream in what seemed like pain and surprise and waited until he felt as if he were falling but America kept his grip on England. England reopened his eyes and saw a young woman, who had the same red uniform and blue glow surrounding her, holding the man's hand from behind before the knife had plunged itself into America. The man, awfully surprised, looked back and there was hint of recognition in his eyes. England swore he heard the man whisper "It's not fair . . ." with the woman replying, "I know . . . but not them . . ." England's eyes widened, the woman's voice was the same as the whisper he heard back in the classroom!

With that being said the man brought the knife back and held it, he started to shake slightly and tears began to run down his face as he disappeared. The woman, as she slowly vanished, just looked at America, who was trying to pull up England just as soon as the man was gone, with a look of pity. She was gone by the time England was pulled up.

America pulled England into a tight hug, "Thank God, you're okay!" England hugged America back as he wondered about the woman that had saved them both. "Bro, you have no idea how glad I am that you're still alive!" America broke away and looked at the spot where the woman was and said, "If it weren't for her that bastard would've killed us both!"

England looked at the same spot quietly; still trying to figure out what the man thought was unfair. America looked at England and started to freak out, thinking that England didn't see the woman and the man, just as he didn't see the marks on America's wrist. "England," America started, brining England back into what he doubted was the real world, "I swear that this time I'm not hallucinating! I really did see a guy with a knife that tried to kill me!"

England nodded, "Yeah, I know, I saw them too." England looked back at where the board was placed, thinking about the man and that there was no explanation for anything he had seen so far.

America was relieved, "So I'm not going crazy after all!" He stood up and adjusted his glasses, "Though, from now on we're gonna have to watch our backs." America reached a hand out to England and helped him up from the floor. America looked down the broken down hall to his right and at the door in front of them, sheets of paper with characters written in front of them were hanging on the door. "You never know what might happen next."

England, as soon as he was off the ground, went straight to the door and examined the characters. America noticed him and asked, "Those are Japanese characters aren't they?" America, even though he didn't know how to write Japanese characters, knew the obvious differences between Chinese and Japanese writing.

England nodded and America sighed, "I guess this really is Heavenly Host elementary school."

"What makes you say that?"

America ran a hand through his hair as he tried to remember what Japan had told him about the elementary school. "While Japan and I were putting up decorations, he told me about the elementary school and how a Japanese high-school was built right on top of its remains." America tried to take a sheet of paper off the door, but like the door itself, it remained in place, "I thought that maybe this was a different Heavenly Host but I guess it's the same one from Japan's stories." America looked back at England and jerked his thumb at the different vellums on the wall, "Can you read it?"

England shook his head, "It's Japanese, what do you expect me to say?" He ran his fingers over the writing, the papers were rough, as if the paper itself was made from animal skin, and said, "What I do know is that they're Japanese sealing spells and there's no way I'm going to be able to lift the spell."

America turned around until he was facing the hallway to the right. "Well then, this means we're going this way!" England followed right behind America, not wanting to be left behind, until they stood right next to each other. England still wondered about the marks along the way and wondered that maybe something was wrong with him, not America, since England could clearly see the marks on America's wrist.

America stopped in front of a door leading to a classroom marked as A-1. The rest of the hallway floor was collapsed and there was no floor board big enough to allow them to crossover. There was, however, a door on the other side that was also marked as A-1 meaning that going through the classroom was the only way to reach the other side. "Guess we're going this way."

America opened the door and, almost immediately, there was a heavy air surrounding England, making it hard to breathe. America looked over his shoulder and said, "Let's go."

The two of them entered the dark classroom, the light bulbs of that classroom were either broken or they burned out. America tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but he could only see two feet in front of him, "I can't see a damn thing!"

"What happened to Japan's candle?" England asked him, trying to avoid hitting himself with the small desks scattered around the room, "I thought you had it!"

America scratched the back of his head and tried to explain, "Well, it sorta fell down the hole when I was trying to save you and I kinda don't have it any more so . . ." America uttered a shaky laugh, " . . . oops."

England rolled his eyes, "You idiot . . ." He made his way in front of America and felt his way around, "Next time, I'm in charge of the light source, you clumsy git!" As he looked around the room, he saw something white and stained with yellow blotches in the corner of his peripheral vision. He slowly crept towards it and, finally realizing what it was, yelled, "Fuck!"

America ran towards England, barely missing a desk that could've hit his lower regions, and asked, worryingly, "What is it?!" America looked at where England was looking and stepped back, there was a pile of human bones right where the two of them were looking. "Those . . . are human bones . . ." America uttered out, he didn't even realize that he was shaking in fear.

England looked at them carefully and thought back to the skeleton back in Prussia's class which looked real but it was actually plastic if people went up to touch it. "Hold up let me look at them more closely," England told America as he walked over to the bones, "maybe they're just props."

England kneeled down next to the bones and picked one up, feeling the texture of it. England noticed tiny maggots crawling around as well as a pungent odor coming from the pile. England let go of the bone and whispered loud enough for America, who stood right behind him, to hear, "They're real . . . and it looks like this person died a long time ago too."

"God damn it!" America cursed as he walked away from the pile and near the edge of a hole in the floor. England stood up and turned to America, who was trying to make sense of the situation. "Great! Now we're going to die here and end up just like him!"

England wanted to comfort America and tell him they weren't going to die, but even England believed that their fates would the same as the person whose bones remained in front of England. "America . . ." England tried to say something more but he was cut off by a raspy male voice.

_ "You two . . . are nations . . . are you not?" _England noticed that the room got suddenly brighter.

America turned around and saw the same man who tried to stab him in the back behind England except this time; he didn't carry a knife in his hand. Still, America reacted in fear and in desperation to get England out of there before something terrible happens, "England! Look behind you!"

England turned and fell to the ground because the man had appeared out of nowhere and frightened him, "Ah!" England yelled in fear that the strange person would kill him but then noticed that the man looked very different from the guy he had seen earlier.

The man looked seventeen and had the same shade of hair and eyes as the other guy but his face was not crushed. Instead, there was blood on the front part of his school uniform jacket as if someone had stabbed him with a knife. There were dark circles around his eyes and he looked very tired and worn out but there was a look of relief in his eyes as he saw America and England. The man spoke, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't mean to." England did not respond back as America, already at England's side, helped England off the ground. "You two are nations, yes?" The man asked again.

America nodded as England got up, "Yeah, we are." America wasn't sure if this guy was just as insane as the guy, or maybe this one _was_ him, from earlier or worse so America was prepared for anything the guy might do to them.

The guy, though, closed his eyes and smiled, not out of humor but out of happiness, for some reason, and said, "Ah, so you two are England and America. I've been hearing much about you two from Kagura lately so I assumed you two are two of the few nations that got dragged into this mess."

America looked at him closely, trying to figure out if the man was a threat to them. "Who are you and why the hell did you try to kill us?!" America demanded to know, enraged at the man.

The man opened his eyes and calmly said, "Me? Try to kill you?" The man chuckled softly and explained, "I believe you confused me with my insane twin brother, Hanzo." He bowed in formal Japanese greeting, "My name is Hiroshi Nagasaki, I was one of the first people to die in this horrid place."

"So you and those other people we saw, they're spirits that died here too?" England asked and Hiroshi nodded. England then narrowed his eyes at him, as if he didn't believe Hiroshi, and said, "That's impossible! Human spirits aren't capable of physically hurting _nations_!"

Hiroshi shook his head, "For a nation to live so long, you've obviously never even seen a real Heavenly Host spirit." Hiroshi stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to explain at the best of his ability, "You see, this elementary school was cursed long ago and it's-what's the word-atmosphere, I guess you could say, is somewhat related to devilry and voodoo since it can take any type of power away from a living person and then the person took that power and who is damning the place is using it to kill off the being who had the power in the first place." He took out a little charm bracelet and played around with the charms dangling off the sliver bracelet, "That was the case with Kagura, the one that saved you from Hanzo. She was a fortune-teller," Hiroshi explained, "that used her powers to help us escape but," Hiroshi scratched off a bit of dried blood from a charm that resembled a coffin, "we all died off slowly right after we got here."

England stopped Hiroshi from going on, "What, do you mean that we're no longer nations?"

Hiroshi took his eyes off the bracelet and looked at England, "You really don't get it, do you?" Both America and England shook their heads in unison and Hiroshi told them what no nation, in this type of situation, wanted to hear, "What it means is that this place is absorbing your powers and, as long as you're here, you two are no longer people who have their souls tied to their corresponding nations and are therefore no longer immortal." He vanished, the blue light going with him and leaving America and England in the dark, and then reappeared behind America. "So anyone could go like this," Hiroshi used his finger like knife and made it feel like America's throat was getting cut, making America, as well as England, jump and turn around, "and you would end up just like the rest of us." Hiroshi put his wrists together as if shackles were holding them together and said, sadly, "Confined and imprisoned here by those little demon children."

America couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**/What do I ask?/**

**- /Dead and confined? What about our people!?/**

**/Who are "the rest of us"/**

**(If you chose the second option, Hiroshi would've explained every single person that he knew of that has died in this school and would've started a flashback that would occur in another chapter.)**

"Dead and confined? What about our people? What's going to happen to them when we die?!" America asked. "If we die, those that mean that the millions of people living on our lands die too?!"

Hiroshi carelessly stuffed the bracelet back into his pocket and shrugged, "I . . . I really don't know." He turned around and looked out the window outside, longing to escape the insanity of the school, "Though I doubt that millions of people living on your land will die along with you but I'd advise for you two keep living on for as long as you can."

"What about _confined_?" England asked, normally the souls of the dead would vanish and live their eternal life in heaven or in hell but Hiroshi, who looks like he has seen many terrible things take place in the school, is still here, lonely and longing for something. "You said that you and other spirits were confined, what do you mean by that?"

Hiroshi sighed, but didn't turn around to face them, "In terms of being alive, there is no escaping from this school." Hiroshi, as he looked out the window, swore he saw someone he used to know fall from above, in an attempt to escape, and land on the ground with a loud _thud. _

"What do you mean there's no escape!?" America, unwilling to let anyone shoot down his hope of escape, interrupted Hiroshi, "We just saw the main entrance way a few moments ago!"

Hiroshi's eyes scanned the blackness and saw a few trees across from the building, "Yes but it just leads to a forest and, no matter what route you take, it always leads back to this damned school." He chuckled as he remembered something from his past, "All roads lead back to Rome . . ." Hiroshi turned back, still looking somewhat joyful to have company to distract him from witnessing certain events taking place, and said, "This school exists in its own reality that's cut off from the world you know."

Still not understanding why, England, as well as America, Spain, Romano, and Prussia, were brought against their own free will, England shot another question at the omniscient Hiroshi, "But why were we brought here?"

Hiroshi brought his two hands up and started to draw in the air, his fingers leaving four little blue, see-through clouds in the shape of children that seemed to be alive, and said, "They," He pointed at the four figures that were dancing in a circle, "brought you here. These demons are constantly bringing in new victims into the school. Sinless people, just like my fallen friends and I, everyday suffer the same fate as me or worse and are confined here and forced to see others die forever."

The cloud children started to spread out and, beneath them, was a plane that was growing at a fast rate until it made a school but the children started to make even more planes and piled them on top of the school. "The place where we are now is a multidimensional nexus. . . multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another that were created by these demon children."

As America and England watched the cloud children expand their creation, they saw little figures of themselves on one plane and on another plane that was very close in joining the plane where America and England's cloud selves were, there was one figure in what seemed to be a boy's bathroom checking the stalls. "England, that's Japan!" America gasped and it was true, the figure resembled the same Japan that was back in class A-4 in the academy.

Hiroshi took the plane where Japan was and the plane where England and America were on and said, "Closed spaces is what I like to call the many planes of Heavenly Host and you two, as well as the many other spirits and humans that still roam these closed spaces, are one of the few victims brought into this inescapable death trap."

America walked up close to one of the floating planes, being careful not to blow it away, and repeated after Hiroshi, "Closed spaces?"

Hiroshi nodded, running his hand through his spiky, used to be yellow hair, "_Hai, _yes. I sense that you and your many other friends aren't the only ones here." Hiroshi's cloud children then made a few many other planes and on them were a few faces that weren't part of the Christmas culture festival set up.

On one plane, there was a figure that looked like Switzerland dragging a girl, Liechtenstein, while a young woman, a human America assumed, was running after them, trying to catch up.

On another, there were three people walking down a hallway that was outdoors and exposed to the harsh rain. Iceland, Sweden, and Finland seemed to be running away from something but America didn't know what it was because the hallway's roof blocked off his sight.

America tried to grab the fearful Iceland, who tripped and fell to the ground, but the plane quickly vanished and the children started to hit his hand for destroying their work. "Wait, then that means that everyone from class A-4 and a few other students are here with us too, right?" America asked Hiroshi as he brushed the children off from his hand.

Hiroshi nodded and picked up the children so that they could continue their work, "I believe so." Hiroshi started to count the numerous figures in each of the planes that had the same uniform as America and England and said, "There are, not counting you two, about twenty five nations, more or less, in this school. I don't know if they're still alive though, since I have yet to regain all of my powers from these demons." Hiroshi took one of the children, a little boy, in his hand and crushed him until the child was gone.

"So the others are really here then!" America exclaimed to England. "Maybe when we find them, we can figure out a way to get out using the spirits!"

Hiroshi then lifted his hands as if he were trying to slow America down, "Whoa, hold on there. Your friends all occupy different spaces but if you wish to see them, you must find some way of bringing them into our space or entering their space." Hiroshi sighed as he gazed down at his own corpse, "But even then, escape is impossible." Hiroshi then looked at America and England, who were attentive and alert, and with envy in his voice said, "At least you two will be able to die together, unlike the lonely me."

"So what are you exactly?" England asked, seeing that Hiroshi seemed to possess too much power and could be of great help in order to escape. "Are you one of the spirits that made the closed spaces because you seem to possess great power."

Hiroshi started to laugh at England's question, as if it were the funniest thing he has every heard, "Oh I didn't make the spaces; I just have the power to see what goes on in the school." Hiroshi face then turned serious and dark, as if this ability to see everything comes at a great cost.

It did. "I refused to be remain weak like Kagura and decided to fight against the darkness and the demons so that I could have at least some power over people's fates and help them escape. However, taking in the darkness was the only way to obtain the ability and, by taking it in, made me unstable so the very few times I'm sane, like now, are very rare and I have managed to extend a person's life only once." Hiroshi chuckled darkly, "The other lives, though, were short lived. Whenever I'm unstable, I report to the demons and they do the dirty work." Hiroshi eyed the children with a hateful look, "I guess this is why Kagura decided to remain weak, so that she could at least help others whenever the demons looked away from her."

All this information was making America's head spin, "Wait so other spirits can appear whenever the demons want them to or when they're not looking?" Hiroshi nodded, "So then we're on our own in general?" America asked again.

"Yes, the children who run this school are very watchful little things and they refuse to let any spirit help the living by controlling them and making the spirits attack the living." Hiroshi pointed to the blood on his shirt, "Just look at what they made my brother do to me."

America then looked at the children, still building the planes, and asked, pointing at the figures, "Who are they? Why did they bring us here?"

Hiroshi shook his head, he was ashamed to have so much power and, yet, not know anything about his captors since Hiroshi barely remembers anything he did while he was unstable, "I don't know who they are exactly or their motives but I do know this," Hiroshi pointed at the two of them sadly, "if you two put some effort into it, you two can last at least two days here and die of dehydration together and that, to me, is a fate worth fighting for in this hell." Hiroshi touched his temples, as if he were brainstorming, and said, "Two heads are better than one, Kagura once told me, and that the possibilities of what you two can overcome together are endless and try to find a way out that even I don't know of."

Hiroshi took out an old picture of a woman with black hair and black eyes and showed it to them, "The woman you saw earlier, this is her." He handed the picture to England, who caressed the bent edges of the old picture carefully. "The children of this school always have an eye on her so be on the lookout for her and talk to her whenever you can, she has a plan in progress on how to free us all from this hell."

There was a click on the other side of the room, making England and America flinch and turn to see that the other door that led to the other side of the hallway was open. There was another source of light near the chalkboard in the corner of the room. England looked back and saw a little girl wearing a red, torn dress with gold hair pulled up into two ponytails. "Hiroshi, who's that?" England asked, afraid that she meant real trouble.

Hiroshi collapsed to the ground, gripping this head as if something were attacking his mind, "AGH!" He screamed in pain as the little cloud figures vanished. On the chalkboard, there were drawings being made by an invisible force not seen by America and England as well as demonic whispers chanting in tongues.

America ran towards Hiroshi and tried to help him up, "What's wrong!?" Hiroshi slapped his head and crawled away from America as far away as he could. Hiroshi sunk down to the floor and started to have a fit, his blue glow turning into a dark bloody red glow that engulfed him.

England grabbed America's hand and started to run down to the door from where they came from, "Let's get the hell out! Hiroshi's being possessed!" They ran down the classroom as fast as they could, hoping that the entity in the room that was causing Hiroshi to break down wouldn't kill them. America led the way out and was the first to get out but England stumbled down to the floor and, to his disbelief, saw his foot caught by something black.

_"The darkness . . .!"_ England heard a panicked whisper in the back of his mind as he turned around to face the shadowy figure.

England tried to break his foot free but he noticed that the black thing were actually hands that were pulling him towards a shadowy figure. England grunted as he tried to kick the hands away, but the hands only kept pulling violently until the shadow was on top of England like a predator and its prey. England, shaking violently and fearing that this was how he was going to die, called out to his friend, "A-A-AMERICA!"

The shadow kept lowering himself onto England until England could no longer see his surroundings. His legs and arms were pinned down to the ground, making it impossible to push whatever it was that was attacking him. "AMERICA!?"

England felt a pair of hands wrap around his throat, strangling England harder and harder until England could no longer breathe. England choked out several gasps in an attempt to breath but it was no use, England was going to die if America didn't stop the shadow on time. "A . . .mer . . .i . . . ca." England tried to utter out, but it was no use. England's eyes slowly rolled back and he felt himself drift away slowly as the shadow shook him violently, making England die faster. _So this is how I fall_, England thought as he finally drifted away from the real world and into a deep and eternal sleep.

Before England shut his eyes, there was a clicking sound of a door unlocking followed by the sound of a door being slammed open. The shadow, however, refused to stop and continued to strangle England until finally. . .

England was gone.

**/Saving game please do not shut of computer . . ./**

**/Saving complete./ **

* * *

**HAHA~! Cliff hangers, you gotta love them! **

**Readers: YOU KILLED IGGY-SAN! *grabs shot-guns* **

**Me: WHOA WHOA WHOA! ...WHOA! HOLD UP! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU'RE ALREADY ASSUMING! **

**Writer's friend: Hi I'm taking over while Mexico-chan runs to her homeland so um. . . *clears voice* please review and fav and follow and what not so that Mexico-chan can update better chapters faster! Any kind of review (except flame and troll) is accepted and cookies will be given out-**

***Readers take the cookies***

**Writer's friend: Um... This is akward...**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
